penguinsofmadagascarfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
POM; Thirst for revenge, Chapter two
Chapter two of POM; Thirst for revenge. Plot The Velociraptors were getting to know their new home and friends, though they didn't get along with all the zoo animals, "what do you call this again" Ike asks holding up a toy in the gift shop, "that's a plush" Mason answered and indeed it was a plush of an elephant, Obi-wan suddenly shows up with a bottle of soap, "hey guys" he calls getting everybody's attention, "I found these tasty liquids" he adds then began to drink it, earning disgust and surprise from the onlookers, "dude, that's soap" Darla clarified, especially that Obi-wan suddenly burped bubbles, though he didn't mind the taste at all. Suddenly Joey bursts into the shop, "hey where's that raptor Harry?" he suddenly asks, the other raptors look and see he wasn't here, "I don't know, why?" Blik asks, Joey slowly closed the door and said, "cause I pulled a prank on him". "You pulled a prank on Harry" Elvis exclaims, Joey nods, "well, why?" Private asks, "cause he through rotten meat in my habitat after I chased him out and now the whole place smells, even the hay" Joey explains holding up some hay which everyone noticed did smell and began to plug up their noses, "what prank did you do?" Marlene asks waving the stench away, before Joey could answer there was heavy knocking on the door outside along with a voice that said "open the door", it sounded angry and Joey jumped behind Roger, it was obviously Harry behind the door, "open this door Joey" he roared, "leave me alone mate we're even" Joey cried, eventually Harry bashed open the door and revealed Joey's prank: he and Julien were handcuffed, "you handcuffed him to ringtail?" Skipper gasped, "only because he stunk up my habitat with rotten meat" Joey argues, "Julien's way worse than rotten meat" Harry countered, "my mom thinks I'm awesome" Julien retorts, "anyway give me the...the..." Harry stuttered, "key?" Rico offered, "yeah, give me the key" Harry demanded, "give him the key" Elvis joined, "only if he-" Joey started but was cut off by Harry roaring and charging at him with Julien getting pulled along, Joey quickly bolted and the chase went all over the gift shop, everyone else tried to avoid getting in the way and eventually Harry caught Joey, pinning him down with the dromaeosaur's sickle-claw dangerously close to the kangaroo's heart ready to pierce, "where's the key?" Harry requested, "in my pouch" Joey answered, "get the key" Harry asked someone else, "I'm not digging in there" Faragonda refused, "just let me up and I'll free you" Joey offered, "please, I am wanting to be getting away myself" Julien begged, Harry does so and said "now unlock me", as promised Joey took the key out, inserted it in the handcuff and it released them, Julien retreated to the penguins to give the dinosaur some space, Harry then wretched Joey by the chest hair, "come on, you put rotten meat in my habitat, I handcuffed you to the pesky lemur, we're even" Joey stated, "I don't play to get even, I play to win" Harry clarified releasing Joey, adding "I'm gonna get ya, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I'm gonna get ya", Joey laughs, "psst, I'm not scared" he said, "really?" Harry said slyly and walked away, Joey was getting scared a little, Elvis scolds him and says, "look I respect your lust for solitude but you really need to be nice more, I don't like having friends that are jerks" she growled and left, Joey couldn't help feeling guilty, everybody knew he hated people coming into his home (at least without permission), but he secretly admits that forcefully tossing out trespassers isn't always good, except for Julien of course, "they sure are scary when they're mad" Maurice whispers, "yeah and given that their second toes have those giant claws, angering them would definitely be unwise" Kowalski commented. Everyone decided to call it a day as the sun was setting and all animals went back to their exhibits, though the penguins wanted to get to know the raptors some more, "well what do you do for a living?" Sheen asks, "well we do military stuff and I am the leader and captain" Skipper explains, "I am the scientist and lieutenant" Kowalski joins, "kaboom, medic, sargent" Rico babbled, "so I'm guessing you are a sargent and specialize in destruction and doctoring" Miyuki jokes though Rico nods, "and I'm the private like my name suggests, and my role is special operations, even though it doesn't have much to offer" Private finished, "we're practically protectors" Skipper added, "what a coincidence, we're guardians ourselves" Kicker reveals, and the penguins find out that Elvis was treated like a general, Blik was more like an admiral, Faragonda was like a sargent, Kicker was like a stunt devil, Harry was like a spy, Ike was like a medic, Obi-wan was like a technician and strategist, Miyuki was like a sleuth and Sheen was like a private, Skipper offered to show the raptors some of their tools, such as Rico's arsenal (Faragonda, Kicker and Harry also kept some of the weapons), then Kowalski's lab and inventions (with Obi-wan managing to fix those that Kowalski messed up on, much to Kowalski's delight), then Skipper introduced them to the car though it turned out be too small for the raptors to get in, Private showed them the TV and also the lunacorns, though Harry gagged at the latter like Skipper and Rico would, afterwards the raptors had enough and went back home. Up above in the sky, a starship was hidden among the clouds, and a tyrannosaur was watching in a monitor, he smiles at the clips and got up, "my friends" he announces getting everyone's attention, "tonight how about we pay our enemies, both old and new, a little visit?" he proposes, earning cheers from his subordinates, which he took as a yes, they then began loading onto a landing craft in preparation for the invasion, once that was done the tyrannosaur turned to a Gallimimus, an Avimimus, a platypus, a dolphin and an octopus, "you all stay here, Grievous you come with me" he instructs, the ornithomimosaur Grievous bows in obedience and they both board a craft and fly out into the sky. Stay tuned for POM; Thirst for revenge, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fanfics